Maybe, Everything Will Be Okay
by TheBlackSheep24
Summary: We all know the effects Cordelia's upbringing had on her; but what if things were different. What if an unexpected guest changed everything. Rated M because I don't like restrictions.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you seen Cordelia girls?" Mrytle Snow addresses a group of girls in the parlor room. ,Mrytle has been headmistress at Mrs. Robichaux 's Academy for longer than any of the students have been alive.

Only one of the girls actually gives the older woman an answer, "No Ms. Snow. None of us have seen her since classes finished."

"Yeah, big shocker there. Weirdo never leaves her room." One of the older girls said under her breath causing the group to snicker.

Myrtle walked out into the foyer and looked up the long grand staircase. She worried for the girl whom she saw as her daughter. She had been looking after the gentle Cordelia since her tenth birthday when her mother, the reigning supreme, all but kicked her out of a car and sped off.

She let her black gloved hand run softly over the old warn wooden railing as she climbed the never-ending stairs. Cordelia's room was set apart for the other girls. When she first arrived at the school it had been the only room available, but as the girl grew older she was glad for the solace and made it a point to never request a change. Myrtle never pushed her to make friends with the girls but did wish for a companion for her little bird. She seemed to get lonelier as every year passed. And this year was by far the worst. Cordelia's mother wrote to her on her sixteenth birthday and told her to not even bother writing or calling her until she started developing powers, if ever. Yes Myrtle Snow has been wishing her hardest for her sweet girl to find someone, anyone to help easy the burden the fragile girl carried.

_Two Weeks Earlier_

_Cordelia entered the dinning room trying her best to get something to eat and get out before a scene was caused by her presence. _

"_Oh look, I'ts our favorite little weirdo." An older girl with almost black hair and dark green eyes said from the small breakfast table. The two girls on either side of her laughed in unison. _

"_Yeah, follow your ignorant Shepard sheep" Cordelia thought but kept her head down as she opened a cupboard. _

"_I see you know how to open doors, why don't you finally come out of the closet then?" The red head to the right of the leader mocked, while the others made obsene gestures. _

"_Oh you know how to form coherent sentences now, good progress." Cordelia almost smirked at her inner monologue. But this didn't go unnoticed to the green-eyed girl._

"_Is something funny? Dyke?" _

"_That's enough!" _

_Everyone turned to see Myrtle Snow, headmistress, in the doorway._

"_Grace! Take your minions somewhere else or I'll have you cleaning lab equipment for a week." Myrtle said sternly. _

_The girls left but Grace made sure to bump into Cordelia and whisper "see ya around, lesbo." Before exiting. _

_After the girls had gone Myrtle made her way over to the girl who looked like she was going to break the mug in her hand she was squeezing it so hard. _

"_Are you alright little bird?" _

_Cordelia whipped the stray tears from her eyes and looked up at her true mother and tried her best to smile. _

"_Nothing but words." She let herself be pulled into an embrace before her shoulders starting to shake and she let herself cry._

The redheaded woman placed two solid knocks on Cordelia's door, hearing the shuffling of feet until the door slowly crack.

"Oh its you auntie Myrtle, come in." A small blonde girl said softly and opened the dark door.

"Dear, I pray you don't get too lonely all up here by yourself." Myrtle said sitting herself in a grand wingback chair that was placed in the far corner of the room.

Cordelia sheepishly shook her head. "I have the companionship of you, the greenhouse and my books. What more could a girl want?" She responded with a seemingly honest smile.

Myrtle smiled and motioned the young girl to come over and take the seat next to her.

"I found this at a second hand shop down on Main Street, I don't recognize the author but I know how you like to fill your brain with beautiful words." The older woman said as she handed over a warn leather bound book. The book itself was a dark blue but the corners were all dulled and the spine had seen better days; but the way Cordelia held it, you would of thought it was a masterpiece of great value.

"Oh thank you!" the young girl said with genuine delight.

"You are much welcome little bird. Now I'm going to retire for the evening. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." The woman said with a smile before leaving the room, the wood of the floor creaking under her feet.

Cordelia lost track of time with her head in her new book. She hadn't realized how late it was until she heard the chime of the grandfather clock, signaling that it was midnight. She noticed that it started to storm sometime after receiving the book but it was starting to sound more like a tropical storm than just an autumn shower. She rubbed her burning eyes with the back of her hands. She was just about to turn out the light and go to sleep when she heard a pounding sound from downstairs.

Cordelia's room was the closet to the stairs on the left wing of the house. There were only three bedrooms that made up the left wing. Her room, Myrtles room and another teacher for the school.

The blonde slipped on a pair of slippers and a robe before creeping past the creaky floorboards that lined the pathway to the door. When she reached the grand staircase she heard the pounding again. She looked around and saw that no one else apparently heard the noise because she was the only one awake or at least outside of her room. She made her way downstairs and peered through the window next to the door. It was pitch black but by the light of the heat lighting in the hot Louisiana sky she saw the silhouette of a young girl on the porch.

She opened to door "Hello? Who are you?" Cordelia said cautiously.

The girl turned around and her face broke out into a relieved smile.

"Oh thank god. I was starting to think no one would come. Hi, my name is Misty Day."

Cordelia shook the extended hand of the girl in front of her. She noticed the large amount of wet wavy blonde hair that stuck to her fair skin. She seemed to be bare foot with a good amount of mud covering most of her lower half. The girl also had a raggedy brown suitcase in her hand that seemed to be weighing her down.

"Cordelia, Cordelia Goode. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" she asked while dropping her hand.

"Oh, yeah." Misty laughed "Well, you see, I was kind ran away from my family. You see they don't exactly like what I am or what I do. I brought back to life a frog in a science experiment and it…well it didn't turn out too good. And I heard this was a place where people like me are welcome…Am I at the right place?" Misty asked. She looked back toward the street at the road signs checking if she indeed was at her desired location.

"No, of course you are. This is a safe place for any witch. Come in, you can stay in my room tonight and tomorrow I'll take you to myrtle." Cordelia said ushering the wet woman inside.

"Thank you, that's very kind of ya." Misty said entering the house. "I don't want to make a mess of your pretty house." Misty uttered as she looked over her current state.

Cordelia smiled at the girl. Something about her sweet voice, with that thick Cajun accent made her seem so genuine, and maybe she was. Cordelia could only hope that this girl might the companion that she secretly but so desperately longed for.

"Don't worry about that Misty, c'mon you can use my shower and you can get into some dry clothes.

Misty gladly accompanied the other girl up the stairs and into her warm room.

As the girl showered, Cordelia sat on her bed. She could hear the woman singing some song softly. The song seemed familiar but yet Cordelia couldn't place it.

Later that night Cordelia turned over to look at the girl who was currently sleeping about a foot away from her. Normally Cordelia wouldn't be this inviting to a stranger, but something about the girl made her feel so comfortable. Like she had known her for some long measure of time. As sleep overtook her she couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face.

Xxxx

Mrytle graciously accepted the lively girl into the house, like cordelia had assumed she would. The head mistress order Spaulding to move another bed into Cordelia's room. The room was big enough to comfortably house two girls and much to mrytles surprise Cordelia actually suggested for the new witch to room with her. When the red headed woman questioned this with a raise eye brow the younger girl tried to keep a blush from appearing across her pale features and explained all the other rooms were full enough as it was. The headmistress accepted this answer and left to show the new girl around the house.

Much to Cordelias delight, Misty shared two classes with her, one in the greenhouse and one on the history of the coven. Misty seemed to love being in the greenhouse. She handled the plants with such delicateness. Cordelia caught herself watching Misty more often then listening to whatever the instructor was trying to teach. This was very out of the ordinary for the studious girl. She was normally diligently taking notes and shoving her hand in the air to answer any question correctly when the time called for it.

But ever since Misty Day showed up at the front door that night almost a month ago, covered in mud, Cordelia hasn't been able to keep the Cajun too far from the fore front of her mind.

She felt hypersensitive around her sweet companion. Every little touch, even when it was an accidently grazing of the arm, sent Cordelia on sensory overdrive. She noticed everything Misty did. When she was concentrating she'd furrow her brow until suddenly a broad smile would break across her face. Like the right answer just popped into her mind. Or how when she was working with her hands, such as working on some sort of potion, she place her tongue just outside her lips, holding it sthere until she was finished. When she was studying she'd always lick her finger before turning a page in a book and sit with her legs crossed underneath her.

Yes Cordelia was becoming an expert on the subject of misty Day.

Xxxx

"Delia?" Misty pulled the girl out of her thoughts.

Cordelia turned toward the Cajun and smiled. "Yeah Mist?"

"I was um… Listen I know you probably don't want to. I mean the place is ruin down and dirty and it's a school night.."

Cordelia walked over toward her roommate and grabbed her hand gaining her attention. "Just say it Misty." Cordelia offered with a comforting squeeze to the hand.

Misty nodded and took a deep breath. "Would you like to come with me to show tomorrow night? The band isn't famous or anythin' but I thought it would be fun to get out of the house." Misty finished all in one breath and felt a blush creeping across her features.

Cordelia let a smile creep across her face. "I'd love to."

Xxxxxxx

Cordelia could barely hear misty voice over the sound blasting through the speakers but she could tell by the huge smile on the girls face that she was having the time of her life. Misty had brought her to a local bar and music venue called The Warehouse. It barely fit more than two hundred people but surprisingly Cordelia didn't feel trapped or claustrophobic. On the contrary, she felt free. Something about being in that moment, with music flowing through her veins, no worries on her mind and Misty Day by here side, she frankly hasn't ever felt this happy before.

After the first band ended their set, Cordelia dragged Misty to the bar and order two cokes.

"I sure am glad you came with me tonight Delia" Misty said with a smile as she placed her straw in between her lips.

Cordelia looked into the deep blue eyes before her and realized what it was she was feeling. She was comfortable, comfortable in her own skin. Misty made her feel safe and alive. "There's no place else I'd rather be."


	2. Chapter 2

The last two weeks between the girls have flown by. Little by little Cordelia is starting to break down her walls, brick by brick, letting the Cajun in. Misty had established a tradition between the two girls. Before bed each night they had to tell the other something new about them. The information didn't have to be deep or emotional, just something that would shed light onto the others character or life.

Cordelia has learned many interesting things about Misty, she categorizes these as interesting because she doesn't know how else to categorize the knowledge that Misty had a pet alligator she named Henry. Or the fact that can touch her tongue to her nose and tie a cherry stem with her tongue.

The stories Cordelia told Misty weren't as intertaingingly strange but Misty always gave her such a mega watt smile that she knew she could do no wrong in sharing. Cordelia shared the time on her fourteenth birthday where no one showed up for her party so her and Mrytle ate the whole two layer cake by themselves. Or once when Cordelia was eleven she went ice skating for the first time. She gained confidence and decided to try jumping and landing a simple trick, only to fall and slide on her stomach into a group of near by children.

"Misty… Misty get up! We're going to miss breakfast." Cordelia attempted to wake the sleeping girl next to her but to no avail.

About a week ago there was a terrible storm that woke both of the girls in the middle of the night. Cordelia suggested that they'd be less scared if they were in the same bed. Ever since that night misty with slip into the bed at around eleven after she's done check the animals she takes care. Cordelia will put down the book she's reading and they'll have their nightly chat before drifting off. Sometime in the night they'll find each other, as they've learned when they wake up tangled in each other. Neither girl seems to mind.

Misty day is a stubborn one but this morning she is on a completely different level. After ten minutes of trying, fruitlessly to wake the girl, cordelia gives up and heads down stairs to eat breakfast. She makes a mental note to get an extra bagel for the sleeping rock in the room as she enters the kitchen.

Cordelia picks out a cereal that looks the most appealing of the current selection; she places the box at the end of the crowded breakfast table and pulls a chair out to sit down. Several girls at opposite side of the table have been watching the blonde witch's every move, silently plotting. When the young girl goes to sit down the girl at the head of the table, with glaring green eyes flicks her finger slightly and sends Cordelia's chair flying backwards. Cordelia falls to the floor hard and hears the uproar of laughter. Her face reddens as she tries to hold in tears.

The laughter cuts out suddenly and Cordelia hears a loud slam on the table then shreeks from several girls. Cordelia gets to her feet and looks toward the sound of the commotion. She sees grace with gushing nose.

"Misty." Cordelia said barely above a whisper. The Cajun looks toward Delia with worried eyes. The girl who has been her only true friend has never seen her exhibit such violence. She is terrifies her actions will cause the gentle girl to recoil.

Misty pushes some girl of her way somewhat gently on her way over to Cordelia She stops within arms length of the girl, too scared to come any closer.

"Delia" She studies the girls eyes in front of her, trying to detect any emotion.

Cordelia walks over toward Misty and gently interlocks her fingers and pulls her silently out of the room and walked into the greenhouse.

When Cordelia let go of Misty's hand she all but collapsed into the other girls arms. Misty pulled her in and held her tightly; assuring the girl she was safe. Misty nuzzled her face into the shorter girls hair. After a couple minutes of re-assuring silence the girls separated.

"Are ya alright?" Misty asked gently.

Cordelia stared into the deep blue eyes of the girl in front of her.

"No one has ever stood up for me before." She then adverted her eyes.

"Misty raised the girls chin to meet her eye line."

"I mean I wish you hadn't of broken Grace's nose but I really appreciate the gesture." Cordelia let herself lightly chuckle and Misty's face split into a smile Cordelia is certain is only used toward her.

Xxxxx

Cordelia was focused on mixing some sort of concoction when Misty entered the greenhouse, their safe haven. Misty walked in, record player in her hands with a record tucked safely under her arm. Cordelia looked up at the girl and smiled.

It has been a couple of days since Misty had stuck up for Cordelia and Cordelia was finding it harder and harder to conceal her feelings.

"Hey Mist, what cha up to?" Cordelia asked with an effortless smile.

"Well, I uh, wanted to show ya something." Misty replied her face reddening slightly.

Cordelia smiles and puts down the containers in her hands.

"Alright, what do you want to show me?"

"I, uh, want you to listen to a song? I'm not very good at expressin' myself with words so I thought Stevie could do it for me." Misty placed the record player on a near by table gently and placed the needle in the groove.

Misty felt her race redden as Rhiannon started to fill the room. She was starting to question her courage and felt her leg start to bob up and down with anxiety. Cordelia split her time between listening intently to the lyrics and admiring Misty's adorable shy expression. The final chords rang out and Cordelia realized her eyes were watery.

Misty finally looked over at the girl in the room and saw her wipe a stray tear off her cheek.; She quickly knelt before her wiping where the tear had been, scared she upset the girl.

"Delia, did ya not like the song?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No Mist, quite the opposite. I… I just cant believe someone so amazing as you is in my life."

Misty's face split in two with her smile. "Delia, don't say it like that. I'm the lucky one here." Misty took the girls face in her hands gently. "You mean the world to me De."

Cordelia looked into the Cajun's eyes and saw nothing but love, unconditionally pure love. She leaned in slowly, her lips almost touching Misty's. She felt one of Misty's hands slid down to her neck and pull her into her lips. The kiss started out tentative and sweet. Their lips becoming familiar with each other but soon they gained fever and the kiss became deep. When air became necessary the two broke apart, resting their foreheads together.

"Whoa." Misty said as she smiled. Cordelia just smiled in response and placed her hand on the Cajuns neck and pulled her in again.

Xxxxx

Grace came running into the parlor where the other girls where watching tv.

"Where's the fire?" One of her friends slightly mocked.

"Oh nothing, I just need to write a letter for little Cordi's mother." Grace said with a devilish smirk.

The other witches turned at the sound of this. "The Supreme? Why?"

Grace looked up at the girls. "Some interesting events just transpired in the greenhouse I think she would be interested in hearing about."


End file.
